


home is where the heart settles

by Aelig



Series: Comfortember 2020 [15]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Titans (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Campfires, Earth-197, Fab Five Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Queerplatonic Relationships, once again it's not that explicit but i'm tagging it anyway, they're all dumbass but they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: "The night was clear, and offered a perfect dark canvas for shiny, bright little stars. Dick was lulled by the rustling of the sea and the crackling of the fire.He had his head on Donna's lap. She passed her hand through his hair, massaging his scalp. It was relaxing; like the chatting around them and the light breeze on his skin."OR: The Fab Five enjoy their weekend.
Relationships: Garth & Dick Grayson & Roy Harper & Donna Troy & Wally West
Series: Comfortember 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996051
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	home is where the heart settles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you're all okay!!
> 
> This one is a sequel for yesterday's prompt, but I think it can be read at a stand alone :fingerguns: I had a lot of fun with it :D
> 
> Thanks so much to
> 
> [neptance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptance)
> 
> for being my beta!! :heart:

The night was clear, and offered a perfect dark canvas for shiny, bright little stars. Dick was lulled by the rustling of the sea and the crackling of the fire.

He had his head on Donna's lap. She passed her hand through his hair, massaging his scalp. It was relaxing; like the chatting around them and the light breeze on his skin.

He definitely had needed the time away – the time with his friends and family. He felt more calm, more centered on himself – as if all this time, he had lost a part of himself and just got it back. He felt... whole.

A hand cradled his cheek. “You're okay here?” asked a low, soft voice.

Dick opened his eyes and met Garth's gaze, leaning over him. He smiled at him, just humming for an answer; Garth understood him anyway.

“You sure?”

He nodded, this time, and Garth withdrew his hand. Dick missed the warmth of the contact a second, before Garth kissed his forehead and went back to where he was sitting before.

Donna chuckled softly, still running her hand through his hair. Dick turned his head to look at his friends – Wally was laying on the beach, hands crossed on his stomach, his feet on Roy's lap. Roy had his arm around Garth's shoulders and they were talking about one of their first missions together, when they were still young and full of the certitude they owned the world.

It was weird, sometimes, to think that they were all adults, now. They even had _kids_.

When had their lives changed like that?

But- It was nice, too, in it's own way. They grew up together, faced death and life together. They knew each other so much they couldn't really hide anything, and sometimes it felt like they were an extension of his own soul.

He had thought, once upon a time, that maybe he was a tiny bit in love with his best friends. He loved them more than anything, after all; that didn't really change, he just added more people to this category. Their children. His siblings.

It hadn't been true, though – not entirely. Because if his interest in them wasn't romantic, it didn't mean he couldn't be in love with them. There are a lot of ways to be in love with people. Maybe it was just another one.

It didn't really matter, in the end, as long as they could stay together – in this life and the next.

“Guys,” said Wally. “Remember the group Roy was in?”

“Please, don't,” groaned the concerned.

“We should totally tell Lian about that.”

“Try that and I tell your twins about the dog incident.”

“Hey! You swore to never talk about it again!” Wally's tone was so indignant, it made everyone else laugh. He just pouted and turned in on himself, presenting his back at them, which only made them laugh even more. “You're all traitors,” he mumbled, still loud enough for all of them to hear.

“Maybe, but at least I'm a sexy traitor,” said Roy, ginning, and Dick snorted. “What, you have something to say about that?”

“Nah,” waved Dick off. “You are obviously the sexiest out of all of us,” he added with his most deadpan voice.

“Damn right, I am.”

“Let's be honest, Roy is probably the one we all had a crush on at one point or another,” added Donna with a smirk.

“Oh yeah, I was dying of love,” continued Wally, turning back toward them again.

“I was sooo thirsty for him,” nodded Garth with the most serious face he was capable of.

“I just couldn't live without him, you know?” finished Dick, getting up so he was now leaning against Donna.

“First of all, I know you all love me so I don't care about what you're trying to pretend right now, and second, I also know for sure that the crushes were real, so. I win.”

“That wasn't even a competition,” pointed Donna, deeply amused.

“Shhh, I don't care. I'm still winning.”

They laughed, loud and clear – like all those years ago in Titans Tower or in the middle of a fight or standing proud against their enemies, mentors, whoever would try to go against them. They laughed, freely and with not a care for the world around them, like they still owned it after all these years. They laughed like they were young and innocent, ancient and tired, alive and free.

They laughed, loud and clear, in the same heartbeat and soul.

“You're all stupid,” said Wally, but he was grinning and shining and happy, and Dick felt that, too.

“Sure we are,” approved Donna, still petting Dick's hair, a gracious smile on her face. “But you are too, love.”

Wally sighed, placed a hand on his heart and gathered all the drama in his body in a fake-gasp. “It seems that I can't escape my fate.”

“That's too bad,” murmured Garth just before a wave hit Wally – who gasped for real, this time.

“Aaaand they're back at it again,” said Roy as Wally jumped on Garth, friendly trying to murder him – Garth didn't even try to protect himself, he was too busy laughing his ass off.

Dick smiled, closing his eyes once again, still lulled by the night and the comfort and his friends.

“Talking about groups,” suddenly talked Garth, who in the meantime had managed to overpower Wally and was now sitting on him, “Shouldn't a good evening around the campfire have songs?”

Roy smiled before getting up. “You're right. I have something for that, wait for me!” He went to the bungalow at a quick pace, and they all observed him go.

Until Wally lost patience and pinched Garth. “Let me go!”

“No,” replied Garth.

“You're heavy, dude, I can't breathe anymore.”

“I'm sitting on you to assert dominance.”

“Your supposed dominance over me is more important than _my life_?”

“ _Obviously_.” Like he wanted to prove a point, Garth moved a little, crushing Wally a little more against the ground.

At this point, Wally was more half-laughing than anything else.

“Boys,” said Donna with an amused smile.

“Let go of Wally, Garth,” added Dick, and Garth complied with a smile toward him.

“I'm back!” Roy was jogging to rejoin them, a guitar in hand and a smile at his lips.

Dick blinked. He knew this guitar. “Hey, that's mine!”

“Well you left it at the Tower, so.” Roy shrugged, before passing him the guitar and sitting back at his previous place. “Entertain us, boy wonder.”

Dick snorted. He brushed his finger on the cords; the guitar was still tuned. He hummed softly. “What do you want?”

They all started yelling songs' titles, trying to drown the others' voices. Dick grinned, because, really, he was sure it would happen; and then, he started to play the song of his choice, totally ignoring his friends.

They let him play, though. They listened, and they started to sing along, their smiles brighter than the flames and their eyes shinier than the stars.

(Maybe they were all a little tiny bit in love, in the end.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it!!
> 
> Tomorrow we have Protective and I'm very excited about this one :D It's gonna be a long one sdoj
> 
> Take care, all the love for you all!! :heart:


End file.
